Satoshi
by SakAmalis
Summary: Un O.S sur mon couple préféré Seiya/Shaina. Complètement tiré des soap-opéras mais pour le plaisir de ne pas voir cet idiot de Seiya se faire tuer pour Saori, jetez un oeil.


_Note de l'auteur:_ Selon moi, le couple idéal du manga. Je n'ai pas vu beaucoup de fics sur eux alors je poste la mienne. C'est plein de guimauve et de grands sentiments mais ça m'a fait plaisir de les imaginer ensemble. Bien sûr, aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient.

* * *

Le vent se leva soudainement, soulevant une vague de poussière ce qui fit toussoter le petit garçon qui jouait seul sous un soleil de plomb. Il se frotta les yeux avant d'entendre des pas derrière lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de sa mère :

_ Il est temps de rentrer mon chéri.

Le garçonnet se retourna d'un coup et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère en riant. Celle-ci lui ébouriffa ses cheveux aussi brun que ceux de son père et sentit son cœur se serrer. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait au père du petit, un flot d'émotions diverses l'envahissait : la colère, la tristesse, la déception mais surtout un sentiment plus profond qu'elle n'osait définir de peur de souffrir. Elle préféra taire ses sentiments pour se consacrer à la plus belle chose qui lui était arrivée au monde : son fils. Elle le tenait toujours dans ses bras et décida de rentrer à la maison en le portant. Autant en profiter maintenant avant qu'il ne se considère trop grand pour se laisser dorloter !

Sur le chemin du retour, il lui raconta dans les moindres détails sa journée. Elle eut alors le loisir de le contempler une fois encore : âgé de trois ans, son fils était le portrait de son père excepté ses yeux qu'il avait hérités d'elle. De grands yeux verts où se reflétaient toute l'innocence du monde. Elle avait fait en sorte qu'il reçoive une bonne éducation malgré le fait qu'elle soit seule pour l'élever. Elle lui apprenait le sens des valeurs, du devoir et des responsabilités. Comme ses parents, il savait se défendre car elle l'entraînait durement -pas question que son fils soit une chochotte !

_ J'ai faim maman. On mange quoi ?

La voix de son fils l'arracha de ses pensées.

_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai fait une soupe de poisson, répondit-elle en arrivant chez eux. Mais avant de manger, tu dois aller te laver.

Il fit une moue mais obéit rapidement. Pendant ce temps, elle mit le couvert et l'attendit patiemment. Elle venait à peine de s'asseoir qu'une tornade brune sortit en trombe de la maison en s'écriant :

_ J'ai oublié Cassius là-bas. Je vais le chercher !

Elle fit mine de se lever mais se rassit. Inutile puisqu'il avait déjà filé. Elle jeta un œil dans la salle de bains : le désordre qui y régnait la fit soupirer :

_ Comment une si petite chose peut-elle faire tant de dégâts ?

Elle profita de ce moment de silence pour tout ranger. Le grincement de la porte la prévint de son retour :

_ Tu as fait vite mon chéri, on va pouvoir passer à table. Alors tu as retrouvé ton jouet ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle pensa aussitôt que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle sortit de la pièce d'eau et manqua de s'étouffer quand elle fit face à ses visiteurs. Devant elle se tenait, trois hommes : l'un était blond, l'autre avait les cheveux verts, le dernier était brun. Ces visages qui la regardaient silencieusement, elle pensait ne plus jamais les revoir. Ou du moins avait-elle essayé !

Cela remontait à trois ans, quand elle se sut enceinte : elle avait coupé les ponts avec les chevaliers prétextant une envie de passer à autre chose. Le plus puissant de leurs ennemis venait d'essuyer une cuisante défaite, elle n'avait plus de raison de participer à cette lutte contre le mal. Sa mission ultime consistait à veiller sur la princesse Athéna mais le cœur n'y était plus. Comment protéger la femme dont est amoureux celui que vous aimez ?

Consciente qu'elle n'obtiendrait jamais l'amour auquel elle prétendait, elle abandonna sa mission de chevalier d'argent et recommença une nouvelle vie en prenant soin de cacher à tous, l'existence de ce fils qui représentait pour elle tout ce que la vie lui refusait. Une nouvelle fois, le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu par la voix d'un de ses visiteurs :

_ On te dérange peut-être Shaina ? Excuse-nous mais nous avions besoin de te parler, déclara calmement Shun.

_ Effectivement vous me dérangez, dit-elle en se demandant comment elle pouvait parler si posément tandis que son cœur tambourinait tellement fort dans sa poitrine. Je propose que vous repassiez un autre jour.

_ Désolé mais nous devons absolument te parler aujourd'hui, assura Hyoga. Il s'agit d'une affaire urgente.

_ Eh ! Bien faites vite j'attends quelqu'un, répondit-elle l'air agacé.

_ Ton petit dîner devra attendre puisque tu pars avec nous, décréta Seiya.

Les longs cheveux verts de la jeune femme fouettèrent l'air quand elle se retourna brusquement pour lui faire face.

_ J'ai dû mal comprendre, questionna t-elle interloqué. Tu as dit que je partais avec vous ? C'est impossible j'ai d'autres choses de prévues et je ne peux pas tout laisser tomber pour vous faire plaisir. Je…

_ Si tu parles de ton petit ami, il comprendra certainement quand on lui aura expliqué la situation si tu veux mon avis, la coupa Seiya. N'oublies pas que tu es un chevalier en tant que tel tu as des devoirs et nous suivre, en fait partie.

Elle ricana et dit le ton lourd de reproches :

_ Etre le petit chef du sanctuaire ne t'a pas aidé mon pauvre Seiya. J'aurais pensé que tu aurais gagné en maturité depuis que tu étais chevalier d'or du Sagittaire. Dommage !

Un silence de mort régna après cette remarque mais Hyoga et Shun qui assistaient involontairement à cet échange plein de sous-entendu se raclèrent la gorge pour rappeler leur présence. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Shaina préféra fermer les yeux quand elle entendit la voix claire de son fils annoncer :

_ Maman, maman j'ai retrouvé Cassius. Oh ! Bonjour.

Elle rouvrit les yeux en sentant la petite main de son fils se glisser dans la sienne. Elle fit l'effort de lui sourire et releva son beau visage plein de fierté vers les hommes face à elle. Trop tard pour leur cacher la vérité : elle avait un fils et impossible de ne pas reconnaître en lui, les traits de Seiya. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour cela. Ils furent surpris pendant un moment ; aucun son ne sortant de leur bouche jusqu'à ce que tous les regards se posèrent sur Seiya qui déclara d'un ton froid :

_ Maintenant, ne rêves même pas de ne pas nous accompagner. Tu viens avec nous que tu le veuilles ou non !

Le voyage jusqu'au Sanctuaire s'effectua dans un silence de mort. A part le petit Satoshi qui, heureux d'y aller, ne cessait de babiller tandis que les adultes trop conscients de ce qui se jouaient, n'osaient prononcer une parole. Ils se rendirent immédiatement chez Saori pour lui annoncer le retour du chevalier d'argent du cobra. Shaina, bien que contre l'idée, se tût quand elle croisa le regard dur que lui lança Seiya. Elle risquait de passer un mauvais quart d'heure plus tard. Saori se fut une joie de la retrouver et quand Shun lui présenta le jeune fils de Shaina, son visage devint livide. Elle se laissa tomber lourdement dans son trône de pierre et dit d'une voix morne :

_ Ainsi c'est donc cela qui t'a poussé à nous quitter.

Ses yeux se dirigèrent ostensiblement sur Seiya qui se tenait un peu à l'écart, le visage fermé. L'espace d'un moment, une ombre de tristesse voilà les yeux violets de la jeune princesse puis elle se reprit et l'aura de bienveillance qui l'habitait irradia de tout son être. Elle ouvrit ses bras au petit garçon l'invitant à la rejoindre. Ce dernier s'exécuta sur un signe de tête de sa mère. Ils bavardèrent un moment puis Saori proposa d'une voix douce :

_ Je suppose que vous avez des choses à vous dire tous les deux. Satoshi va rester avec moi le temps que vous discutiez. D'accord Satoshi ?

Son fils l'interrogeant du regard, Shaina finit par accepter malgré l'inquiétude qui la dévorait. Il fallait bien en passer par-là, autant que ça se passe maintenant. Seiya sortait déjà quand elle se décida à le suivre. Une bourrasque de vent les accueillit à l'extérieur. Son compagnon lui tournait le dos mais elle était persuadée qu'il rongeait son frein. Elle n'avait pas tort. Quelques secondes plus tard, il explosa :

_ Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?

_ Quoi ? Te faire un enfant ou te le cacher ?

_ Me le cacher ! Et ne commence pas à te foutre de moi, c'est déjà assez pénible.

_ Je n'avais pas le choix. Tu ne t'intéressais pas à moi à l'époque et je ne voulais pas que tu restes à cause de lui, soupira t-elle.

_ Ce n'est pas le genre de décision qu'on prend seul Shaina. C'est aussi mon fils. Je sais ce que c'est de grandir sans parents et je n'ai aucune envie que mes enfants en subisse l'expérience, hurla Seiya.

_ C'est justement le genre de réaction que je voulais éviter. Mon fils n'est pas orphelin, je suis là pour lui.

_ Et moi ? Il ne te réclame jamais son père ?

_ Si nous en parlons souvent lui et moi, riposta t-elle sur la défensive en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Et alors que lui réponds-tu ?

_ Je lui explique que son père ne sait pas qu'il est là car il ne s'intéresse pas à nous.

Le ton était sec. Le coup porta. Seiya blêmit immédiatement. Shaina vit les jointures de ses mains blanchirent tant il serrait ses poings forts. Elle savait qu'il se maîtrisait pour ne pas s'énerver mais recula tout de même se préparant mentalement à se défendre.

_ Je ne t'aurais jamais cru aussi cruelle, Shaina.

Cette fois se fut-elle qui blêmit sous l'insulte :

_ Cruelle ? Pourquoi ?

_ Tu as toujours prétendu m'aimer mais tu me prives du bonheur d'être père pour une raison que j'ignore…

_ Tu l'ignores ? Laisse-moi rire, rétorqua t-elle en hurlant. C'est toi qui t'es montré cruel avec moi pendant toutes ces années. Je t'ai aimé Seiya, de tout mon cœur. Je t'ai apporté mon aide et soutenu du mieux que j'ai pu, allant jusqu'à me sacrifier pour toi. Qu'ai-je reçu en retour ? Une amitié fraternelle. J'ai attendu en me disant que peut-être tu me regarderais différemment mais non, je restais la simple Shaina à tes yeux. Tu ne voyais qu'elle, cracha t-elle en lui désignant l'immense statue d'Athéna qui surplombait le Sanctuaire.

_ Nous sommes des chevaliers et notre mission est de la protéger au péril de nos vies, s'insurgea son compagnon incrédule.

_ Avant d'être chevaliers nous sommes des hommes et des femmes, Seiya nous avons droit à nos vies. Bien sûr, elles ne sont pas simples mais nous y avons droit. De plus nous avons déjà battu tous les ennemis d'Athéna, il n'y a donc plus de raison pour que nous restions à ses côtés. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai refait ma vie et, mon fils me comble de bonheur.

Les yeux dans le vague, son visage s'illumina dès qu'elle parla de son enfant. Seiya la contempla longuement : perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne se rendait pas compte à quel point, elle était belle. Il se souvint le lui avoir dit le jour de leur première rencontre. Son beau visage était encadré de ses boucles vertes. Ses cheveux avaient beaucoup grandi depuis trois ans ; retenus par un ruban rouge vif, ils lui arrivaient à présent au bas du dos. Sa longue silhouette musclée et fine était rehaussée par la longue robe blanche qui lui frôlait les chevilles. Il se remémora la dernière nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Ils s'étaient rencontré par hasard sur la plage et avaient longtemps discuté. Il l'avait trouvé très belle aussi ce soir-là. En se rendant compte de l'heure tardive, il lui proposa d'aller manger quelque chose ce qu'elle accepta timidement. Il s'amusa de cette timidité nouvelle lui rappelant qu'elle était capable de fracasser la tête de n'importe qui. Elle lui avait alors répondu que se battre était bien différent. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir près de lui. Il lui avait assuré en souriant qu'elle devait se comporter normalement. Elle lui rendit son sourire et s'efforça de se détendre. Ils passèrent ainsi une agréable soirée. Bien plus tard dans la nuit, il la raccompagna chez elle mais ne put résister à ses lèvres sous le clair de lune. Il l'embrassa doucement lui laissant le temps de se remettre du choc. Elle noua alors ses bras autour de sa nuque répondant à ce baiser tant espéré avec fougue. La nuit qui s'ensuivit fut merveilleuse. Chacun apprenant de l'autre, les délices de l'amour. Ce fut la lumière du soleil qui le réveilla ce matin-là. Il contempla le corps nu et somptueux de celle qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Cette fois encore, il ne résista pas à la flambée de désir qui le prit au corps et la réveilla tendrement afin de l'emporter à nouveau dans un monde de plaisirs. Plus tard, leur soif de l'autre apaisé, ils se rendirent au Sanctuaire où la princesse Athéna lui proposa une mission. Il l'accepta et partit accomplir son devoir espérant rejoindre Shaina dès son retour. Il fut de retour quatre semaines plus tard, épuisé mais heureux à l'idée de la retrouver. Il déchanta rapidement lorsque ses compagnons d'armes lui apprirent que la jeune femme avait quitté le Sanctuaire sans donner de raisons. Depuis personne ne savait où elle se trouvait. Il se lança à sa recherche, en vain. Dès lors, une part de lui disparut totalement. Il venait encore une fois de perdre un être cher. Sans explication, on l'avait abandonné alors qu'il offrait son amour à quelqu'un. Pendant ces trois ans, il avait attisé envers elle une haine et un dégoût qu'aucun de ses adversaires ne lui avaient inspiré. Pourtant, relevant son regard vers la mère de son fils, il sentit fondre comme neige au soleil ses sentiments belliqueux.

_ Parle-moi de lui, demanda t-il alors.

La jeune femme tressaillit légèrement au son de sa voix douce. Elle en avait oublié sa présence. Elle consentit pourtant à répondre :

_ Il est merveilleux. Il est drôle, vif, intelligent, robuste mais si doux et gentil. Il pense toujours aux autres et se montre adorable envers tout le monde. Mais ne va pas croire que c'est un ange, loin de là. Il n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche et ne rate jamais une occasion de te dire ce qui le dérange.

_ Il a l'air de tenir de toi, remarqua Seiya.

_ Oh ! Non, il me fait toujours penser à toi, affirma Shaina l'air nostalgique. Pas un seul jour n'a passé où je ne me suis pas dit qu'il te ressemblait avec son côté idéaliste et innocent. Evidemment, ce n'est encore qu'un enfant mais je suis persuadée qu'il sera le digne fils de son père.

_ On dirait que ça ne te gêne pas, observa t-il.

Elle lui fit face un air de défi dans les yeux :

_ Pourquoi cela me gênerait-il ? Je suis tombée amoureuse de son père pour ses mêmes qualités, il n'y a aucune raison pour que je ne sois pas fière qu'il lui ressemble.

Durant tout le temps où ils avaient parlé, ils n'avaient pas pensé un seul instant à se dire ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre actuellement ne cessant de revenir sur le passé mais au moment où leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, elle sut que l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui et qu'elle avait tenté d'oublier se ravivait brusquement. Elle en aurait pleuré si une voix aiguë ne les avait pas interrompus :

_ Maman ! Maman !

Satoshi se jeta à son cou. Saori, Shun et Hyoga le suivaient prudemment. Assister à cette scène troubla Seiya. Il se disait qu'il avait lui aussi droit à ce genre d'embrassade. Shaina dût se dire la même chose puisqu'il l'entendit dire à leur fils :

_ Satoshi je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un. Seiya viens, lui demanda t-elle doucement.

Le chevalier lui obéit sentant les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient sous le coup de l'émotion. Il s'agenouilla devant l'enfant et plongea son regard dans deux immenses émeraudes.

_ Mon chéri, tu te souviens lorsque tu me demandais où était ton papa ?

_ Oui, tu me disais que c'était le plus grand de tous les chevaliers au monde et qu'il devait accomplir d'importantes missions pour sauver l'humanité. C'est pour ça qu'il est pas avec nous pour l'instant.

Seiya jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à Shaina. Elle lui avait menti tout à l'heure. Mal à l'aise, la jeune femme rosit :

_ Euh ! Oui c'est ça, continua t-elle en se raclant la gorge. Bien… En fait, ton papa vient de finir une mission et il veut te voir.

Le regard de Satoshi alla de sa mère à Seiya. Il mit quelques instants avant de demander :

_ C'est lui mon papa ?

Sa mère opina du chef. L'enfant eut une petite moue :

_ Je le voyais plus costaud !

Les parents restèrent interdits tandis que leurs compagnons éclatèrent de rire.

_ Satoshi tu n'es qu'un petit démon, lui reprocha Shaina sous le regard amusé de Seiya.

_ Je suis désolé mais je ne me suis pas entraîné depuis longtemps, déclara ce dernier à son fils. Mais je suis assez fort pour faire ça !

Il souleva l'enfant du sol et le fit tournoyer avant de le serrer contre lui.

_ Je vais t'entraîner maintenant papa et tu seras encore plus fort, lui assura son fils.

_ Je n'en doute pas !

Sentant qu'elle était de trop dans ses retrouvailles père/fils, Shaina s'éloigna. Lorsqu'elle passa près d'elle, la princesse la suivit en murmurant :

_ Nous avons besoin de parler.

Elles laissèrent les hommes seuls et se retirèrent dans une arrière salle.

_ C'est pour élever ton fils que tu es partie, il y a trois ans, se renseigna Saori sans autre préambule. Si tu me l'avais dit, j'aurai pu t'aider, continua t-elle devant la confirmation de son interlocutrice.

_ Je n'avais pas besoin de votre aide Altesse.

_ Shaina, parlons de femme à femme et non de chevalier à princesse. Je voudrais que nous clarifiions les choses une fois pour toutes.

_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire.

_ Au contraire tant que nous n'aurons pas parlé, tu ne pourras pas profiter de ta vie de famille, expliqua Saori. Je vais être franche : j'aime Seiya. J'aime tous mes chevaliers mais je dois t'avouer que je ressens pour Seiya une affection toute différente. Nous avons traversé tous les deux des moments forts et cela a créé des liens invincibles. Pendant un moment, j'ai cru qu'il en allait de même pour lui et qu'il m'aimait…

_ Bien sûr, qu'il vous aime, coupa Shaina ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps de l'entendre raconter son bonheur avec Seiya. Il est fou de vous et s'il devait choisir entre vous et moi, son choix aurait été vite fait. Il n'a que votre nom à la bouche : Saori par-ci, Saori par-là. Il ne se contente pas de vous protéger, il faut en plus qu'il tombe amoureux de vous. Si vous saviez à quel point je l'ai détesté de m'avoir abandonné, il y a trois ans. Il n'est pas le seul chevalier du Sanctuaire. Je vous accorde qu'il est le plus valeureux mais il n'est pas le seul !

Saori bien que surprise par tant de verve, la regardait avec douceur. Son visage était inondé de larmes. Shaina sentit ses jambes fléchir et se retrouva à genoux, la tête baissée.

_ Shaina, dit Saori tendrement, Seiya ne m'aime pas. Il a cru m'aimer mais c'est son devoir de chevalier qui l'a induit en erreur.

Shaina leva vers elle de grands yeux où se mêlaient les larmes et l'interrogation.

_ Il t'aime depuis très longtemps sans s'en rendre compte, continuait Saori. Lorsque tu es partie, il est devenu comme fou. Son comportement a totalement changé et une part de lui-même a disparu avec toi ce jour-là. C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris qu'il ne m'aimait pas comme je l'aurais voulu. Il ne ressentait pour moi qu'une affection profonde, comme celle qu'il accorde aux autres chevaliers. Je pense qu'il me considère comme une grande amie, au mieux comme une sœur mais rien de plus. A mon grand regret, acheva t-elle une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

_ Alors, il ne vous aime pas ? Mais vous, vous l'aimez, remarqua Shaina.

_ Oui, je l'aime, reprit Saori l'air vague. Pourtant, j'aurais dû comprendre que l'amour ne s'alliait pas avec le but de mon existence. Il est rare que les dieux se mêlent aux mortels.

Elle marqua une pause avant de rajouter un pâle sourire aux lèvres :

_ Quoiqu'il en soit, s'il me restait une once d'espérance soit certaine que je n'en ai plus à présent : Satoshi est la preuve vivante que Seiya et toi êtes fait pour être ensemble. Je suis heureuse pour vous. Sincèrement.

Le sourire qui accompagna son aveu acheva de redonner confiance à la jeune femme.

_ Va le rejoindre, conseilla la princesse. Il t'attend depuis trois ans.

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase que Shaina s'élança au dehors. Elle retrouva les deux hommes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle n'hésita plus une seconde et se jetant dans leurs bras s'écria :

_ Seiya j'ai été si stupide. Je suis désolée. Je t'aime et si tu veux de moi, de nous, rectifia t-elle en jetant un œil vers son fils, je passerais le restant de mes jours à te le montrer.

Seiya fut l'homme le plus heureux du monde lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et qu'il entendit son fils déclarer :

_ Beurk ! Papa ! Maman ! C'est dégoûtant !

**FIN**

**

* * *

**Pour ceux que ça intéressent, je propose de fonder le C.A.S (**C**ommunauté **A**nti-**S**aorienne, parce qu'elle ne vaut rien! ). Je vous attends tous avec des reviews.


End file.
